Dragon Ball Extended Universe: A Sayain's Legacy part 1
by Gokan The Ultimate Fusion
Summary: this story is about a sayain that loves the enemy! what should he do! will she accept or reject him? my second fanfic please R&R (complete)
1. Chapter 1 love at first sight

Welcome to a sayain`s love. it`s my second fanfic and I hope this one is better than Dragon Ball Hoshi [I sucked at this one]

chapter 1: Love at first sight

Long Ago the Sayains attacked a planet known as Vectron Prime. A lone Sayain and a Vectronian met in battle. During the battle the Sayain found that he secretly liked the Vectronian but he knew he had to kill her.

After a week the Sayain realized that he was falling in love with the enemy.

Hpe ya liked it!


	2. Chapter 2 trouble on Vectron Prime

chapter 2: trouble on Vectron

The Vectronian female was a gentle creature who wanted to make peace with the Sayains but the rest of her race wanted them dead!

The Sayain was in love with the vectronian so much that he couldn`t live for a moment without not thinking about her. So the Sayain decided to go to Vectron Prime to confront her.

As the Sayain arrived, the whole Vectronian army was waiting for him. "FREEZE SAYIAN, OR WE`LL BE FORCED TO DESTROY YOU!" the General stated. "Not on my watch!" the Sayain replied as he gatherd ki and began to power up.


	3. Chapter 3 The true sayain

chapter 3: The true Sayain

After about 10 seconds, The sayian had grown yellow spikey hair and had destroyed the whole vectronian army and only came out of the battle with a bleeding cut on his right cheek.

The Sayain had no regrets about killing the whole army with one blast because it was his Super Sayain`s anger that made him kill all those evil soilders. The Sayain then set off for the castle which he seen in the distance.

It was when he got there he seen his 'crush' sitting on the throne.

The Sayain was awestruck by her beauty and he walked towards her in dammaged armour, ripped and tattered pants and a monkey tail flowing freely behind him. he bowed.

"Arise Razzles, King of the Sayains!" the Queen stated.


	4. Chapter 4 the queens pet

chapter 4: the Queen`s pet

The Sayain arose and stood there crossing his arms with a smirk to top it off. "Queen Athena, long time no see?" The sayain replied.

"DON`T GET SMART WITH ME SAYAIN!" the Queen replied. Next the king of all Sayains and the Queen of the Vectrons heard a loud crash from outside. the Sayain went to find out what was making the sound.

The sayain was then axe handled from behind and knocked into a pillar and knocked out.

Later Razzles awoke only to see Athena sitting beside him in a chair holding an ice pack to his head while he was laying down in a bed.

He then tried to stand but he was too fatuiged. Athena gave him a potion to heal him. Razzles Imediately stood up


	5. Chapter 5 The final battle

chapter 5: The Final Battle

When Razzles landed, he seen a figure standing there with armour that shined in the basking sun, black gravity defying hair, and a furry tail neatly wrapped arround his waist. Razzles rushed at the figure but only to end up being kicked into a mountain.

The figure laughed at him and then he shot a scatter of energy blasts that hit Razzles head on.

Whwn the smoke cleared Razzles was powering up and raising his ki.

Yet again he was a Super Sayain!


	6. Chapter 6 Sometimes life is too short

chapter 6: Sometimes life is too short

Razzles flew at the figure and hit him with a flurry of punches and kicks. He then leaped backwards and fired a massive energy wave and killed his opponent with one blast.

The bad news hit him when Athena and her Vectronian people came running outside only to see razzles staring at the dead body of the Sayain assasin that was sent to kill athena and capture him and take him home to Planet Vegeta.

Athena looked at Razzles in a puzzled way.

Razzles turned around and weakly gave a thumbs up and a smile before falling to the ground bleeding from the stomach. Somehow a blast peirced his armour and wint right through him.

As Razzles was fading Athena knew that this was it, she had to say goodbye.

As Razzles was about to fade away for good, he said his last words "Athena I`ve liked you for a long time, do you fell the same way?" Razzles questioned weakly. Athena knew that she couldn`t hide it she knew she liked him as soon as she layed eyes on him. So she simply replied "yes, I do".

Razzles was about to close his eyes he murmured "I-I-kind of lied about being the king of all sayains I`m acctually just a lower class Sayain". "But I don`t care if you`re a lower class or a king you`re the most strongest and handsomest and bravest man I`ve ever met!" Athena replied angrily as tears began to roll down her cheeks as she began to sob. As Razzles faded he pulled Athena in close and kissed her. "B-B-Bye Athena." Razzles mumbled as he faded away into a deep sleep.

"goodbye, the legend of the universe, "I`ll tell your story of bravery for years to come". Athena replied as she kissed the now dead lips of Razzles and carried him to a grave that was dug just for him and just outside the Queen`s window. There was a minute of scilence to remember him and a ststue of him with his signature pose of the crossed arms and smirk carved onto the statue.

The saga of the Super Sayain Razzles was over.


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

EPILOUGE:

A day after Razzles death Athena told King Vegeta of Razzles` bravery and a peace treaty was signed and they all lived in peace.

10 years after... A small baby is laying in a crib on Planet Vegeta and his father who`s name is Bardock sets the co-ordanets for his son named Kakarot to be sent to a planet called Earth. "good luck son, may the Legendary Sayain Razzles watch over you." bardock said as he departed from the pod escapes to go stop Frieza from destroying Vectron Prime and Planet Vegeta.

Athena is waiting in her castle for the news of where they have found the Vectronian dragon balls and revive Razzles and ask him to help Bardock. "Your majesty, we have found them!" the Servant replied to his Queens appointment. "Good work". the Queen replied.

"Now Razzles your legend will continue!" Athena spoke to herself.


End file.
